


Switched at Birth

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Family Swap, Life Swap, Life switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: Through some inconceivable mistake, Yang found herself being raised by the Schnee's while Weiss was raised by the Xiao Long/Rose family
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

[A muscular Weiss walks into Ruby’s room , sitting down next to her dejected sister]

**Weiss-** Hey Rosebud , it’s ok

**Ruby **\- No it’s NOT. She’s not my sister, you are

**Weiss-** She’s not ….that bad

**Ruby **\- She’s rude, and she gets scary when she’s mad. Her hair starts on FIRE

**Weiss-** Yeah, but we can’t choose our semblances

**Ruby** \- ….are they going to take you away

**Weiss** \- No ones taking me away Ruby, I won’t let them. And no matter what happens Ruby , I’ll always be your sister

[Ruby sits up and wipes her eyes]

**Weiss**\- [gently takes Ruby’s hand and places it on her chest] Even if we don’t share blood, we share a bond and that can never be broken

[Ruby nods and wipes her eyes] 

**Weiss-** But Yang needs help too. She hasn’t had anyone for a long time, and even if she can be a bit of a ….

**Ruby **\- Princess 

**Weiss**\- [chuckles and ruffles Ruby’s hair] She hasn’t had anyone for a long time, and she could use a friendly face

**Ruby** \- Do you think she wants to be my sister

**Weiss-** She’d be an idiot not to, but for now lets just give her a chance okay

[Weiss stands up ] 

**Weiss**\- Now, how about we go make some cookies

[Ruby drools a little bit, nodding vigorously]

**Ruby **\- [stops and smiles] I love you Weiss [starts walking out of the room with Weiss] 

**Weiss -** I love you too sis


	2. Chapter 2

[Yang meditates in her room in Schnee Manor, Myrtenaster hanging in front of her on the wall]

**Winter**\- Yang 

**Yang**\- Yes sister ?

**Winte**r- Myrtenaster is important, but it’s not what makes you a Schnee

**Yang** \- It’s our families ancestral sword. Every Schnee named to the head of the SDC has had it at their side, has been able to use it

**Winter**\- It’s not a necessity

**Yang**\- There’s nothing written, but only one person hasn’t used it

**Winter**\- You’re nothing like him Yang [walks to Yang, kneels down and hugs her from behind] You’re far better than he ever could be

[Yang’s eyes start to water]

**Yang-** [whisper] What’s wrong with me Winter

**Winter-** There’s nothing wrong with you

**Yang -** I start on fire and destroy things. I’m a monster =(

**Winter**\- Yang , you’re the truest Schnee this house has seen since Nicholas himself. It’s not the semblance that makes a Schnee, it’s the heart

[Yang smiles and places her hand over her heart]

**Yang-** Thank you Winter =)

___________________

Writing Requests are OPEN

Switched At Birth Pt 2

[(Part 1) ](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/188849790053/what-if-weiss-and-yang-got-switched-at-birth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyones interested, but I made some notes that I can link to or post as a separate chapter....leave your thoughts in the comments please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

[Ruby sneezes and causes an explosion]

**Yang**\- UNBELIEVABLE ! This is the exact kind of thing I was talking about

**Ruby** \- I’m really, REALLY sorry

**Yang - **You absolute….[disgusted scoff] BUFFOON . What are you even doing here ? Aren’t you a little young to be attending Beacon ?

**Ruby** \- W…well I 

Yang- This isn’t your ordinary combat school. We’re going to be learning how to fight MONSTERS, so watch where you’re going

**Ruby** \- [getting annoyed] Look, I said I was sorry PRINCESS 

[Yang’s eyes glow red as she loses her temper and rears back for a slap, her hand quickly caught by Weiss. Yang’s eyes turn back to their regular color as she looks at Weiss in shock]

**Weiss**\- Don’t you EVER [pushes Yang back] Raise your hand to my sister again

**Yang**\- W…well, she STILL should have watched where she was going

**Weiss**\- It was an ACCIDENT. And I don’t think it’s smart for you to carry dust like that in your suitcase [crosses arms] There are regulations for that kind of thing you know, but leave it to a Schnee to not know how to follow the rules

**Yang -** How DARE you [picks up things and glares at Weiss before stomping off]

[Blake watches from the shadows, twirling a vial of dust between her fingers with a smile, impressed with Weiss before heading to the cafeteria]

___________________

Writing Requests are OPEN

Switched At Birth Pt 3

[(Part 1) ](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/188849790053/what-if-weiss-and-yang-got-switched-at-birth)

[(Part 2) ](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/189222880118/yang-meditates-in-her-room-in-schnee-manor)


	4. Chapter 4

[Ruby lays on her bedroll, writing to the dean at Signal like she promised when Weiss plops next to her]

**Weiss-** Hey Ruby, getting a jump on studying ?

**Ruby **\- Just writing to the dead and my friends back at Signal, I promised I’d write to them a nd tell them all about Beacon

[Weiss smiles and rubs her head]

**Weiss- **That’s my cute baby sister

**Ruby -** [whines] Noooo Weiss ,my hair [pouts] I can’t make friends with bedhead =(

**Weiss- **You made friends with Barf Boy 

**Ruby -** And made an enemy of that scary girl. That’s like -3 friends right there

**Weiss- **Don’t worry, if she ever tries anything I’ll just kick her ass

[Ruby produces a plastic baggie]

**Ruby **\- That’s a swear

{Weiss sighs and drops a lien inside, as Ruby’s eyes glide across the room to a mysterious new girl]

[Ruby hides her face behind her corgi pillow, causing Weiss to notice who she was looking at]

**Weiss** -Oh who is THAT 

**Ruby -** I don’t know, but she’s really cute [pulls Weiss behind the pillow] Don’t look ! She could see

[Weiss stands up]

**Weiss -** Let’s go introduce ourselves [starts dragging Ruby to the new girl]

**Ruby **\- NOOOooooOOOooOoOOoO [abruptly hops to her feet when she reaches her]

**Weiss- **Hello, my names Weiss Xiao Long, and this is my sister Ruby

[The new girl looks up]

**New Girl **\- Youre that girl who almost blew up

[Weiss’s eyes widen]

**Ruby** \- Yeeeahhhh….well…..uhhh

**Weiss**\- What’s your name ? 

**Blake**\- Blake…… [immediately goes back to reading]

**Weiss- **[sighs] So rude

**Yang-** [slams fist on the ground, close by, her eyes glowing] QUIET !

[The entire room shakes]

**Yang- **Some people are TRYING to sleep

**Weiss **-[unphased] And they slept though that ?

[Yang growls and throws a tantrum on the spot]

___________________

Writing Requests are OPEN

Switched At Birth Pt 4

[(Part 1)](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/188849790053/what-if-weiss-and-yang-got-switched-at-birth) [(Part 2)](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/189222880118/yang-meditates-in-her-room-in-schnee-manor) (Part 3) ** (Part 4)**


End file.
